Uzumaki Naruto: El Héroe Del Fuego
by MrRayney
Summary: Una nueva leyenda estaba a punto de ser creada, un héroe acaba de nacer, aquel con el símbolo de los dioses destinado a acabar con el mal…el héroe del fuego acaba de aparecer.
1. Leyendas

Bueno gente y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, un nuevo crossover y una idea que espero les agrade así que por favor disfruten y lean, al final hay algunas notas que me gustaría leyeran.

* * *

_**Uzumaki Naruto: El Héroe Del Fuego**_

_**Prologo: Leyendas**_

En el mundo shinobi, existen muchas leyendas, estas leyendas hablan de ninjas poderosos, objetos de gran valor y demonios que rondaron por las tierras, de entre todas las leyendas que existen hay una que la gente ha olvidado con el tiempo y que solo unas cuantas personas saben sobre ella.

Esta leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez siglos o milenios, existo un reino, con hermosos prados y grandes montañas, en este lugar reinaba la paz, pero este reino en secreto ocultaba un poder oculto, un poder concedido por los mismos dioses.

Pero cuando todo parecía estar a la perfección, un hombre malvado y ambicioso descubrió el secreto de este reino y arrebato aquel poder sagrado del reino…con este poder el malvado hombre convirtió aquel reino de paz y esperanza…en un mundo de tinieblas y terror.

Durante su reinado, las personas comenzaron a perder la esperanza, que su destino era vivir en un lugar lleno de terror y muerte pero…

Un chico, de ropas verdes, cabello rubio, con un escudo y una espada impregnadas con el poder de la luz, desafío al malvado tirano, el poder de la luz triunfo contra el poder de las tinieblas, el tirano fue vencido y el reino regreso a lo que un día fue… un reino lleno de paz.

Tras aquello el héroe desapareció y nadie nunca más supo sobre él, pero su leyenda fue contada de generación en generación por varios años, pero cuando parecía que todo el reino seguiría en paz, los vientos de la tragedia volvieron a soplar en aquella tierra.

Aquel malvado hombre, aquel ser que el joven héroe había derrotado varios años atrás, había regresado como si hubiera atravesado el mismo infierno motivado por la venganza y la oscuridad, con la ambición de recuperar aquel sagrado poder.

La gente tenía la esperanza de que su héroe volviera salvara al reino y acabara con el malvado hombre…pero aquel héroe jamás volvió a aparecer.

El reino sabiendo que no podían hacer nada contra el malvado ser que una vez los había conquistado, solo pudieron rezar…rezarle a los dioses que los salvara del malvado hombre.

Esto hasta ahora es lo único que se sabe del reino del que nunca más se supo nada, un reino que quedo como una simple leyenda.

Una leyenda surgió siglos después, en esta leyenda se cuenta que una joven intrépida y aventurera que amaba el mar lideraba una banda de piratas, el nombre de aquella joven quedo con el tiempo en el olvido, aunque se le describía como una joven bella, descarada y valerosa.

La pirata y sus compañeros partieron al desconocido mar para vivir aventuras y hacerse leyendas y que sus historias fueran plasmadas en los libros.

Un día los piratas anclaron en una pequeña isla y la joven pirata conoció a un chico de su misma edad de cabellos rubios y ropas verdes parecidos al héroe de la leyenda.

Tras algunos acontecimientos, el joven de verdes ropajes y la líder pirata decidieron viajar en los mares juntos ganándose un nuevo compañero.

Tras varias aventuras juntos, los piratas descubrieron una ruinas, donde la joven pirata fue envuelta en una luz cegadora, tras esto y sorprendiendo al joven de ropajes verdes, la pirata se convirtió en una hermosa princesa.

Cuando hicieron aquel descubrimiento, un rey de corazón oscuro motivado por la ambición secuestro a la princesa dejando atrás al joven de ropajes verdes.

Nunca se supo cuál fue la motivación de aquel secuestro, pero el joven debido a su amistad con la princesa, decidió ir en su búsqueda surcando los peligrosos mares y atravesando templos peligrosos siendo estos custodiados por terribles monstruos y trampas mortales, no fue una aventura sencilla aun así el joven nunca se rindió y siguió adelante.

Tras una gran aventura y conocer gente maravillosa, el joven de ropajes verdes se enfrentó al rey y con la ayuda de la bella princesa este fue finalmente derrotado, tras estos acontecimientos, el joven de ropajes verdes, la princesa que volvió a ser pirata y su tripulación volvieron a surcar los mares en busca de nuevas tierras y nuevas aventuras.

Muchos años después, descubriendo nuevas tierras, el joven de ropas verdes, la princesa y los piratas descubrieron unas grandes tierras, sabiendo que ya era hora de tal vez descansar de aquellas aventuras, decidieron crear un nuevo reino.

El ahora hombre de ropas verdes y la hermosa pirata se convirtieron en reina y rey, los piratas comenzaron a construir la ciudad y mucha gente de varios mares comenzaron a llegar a aquel pequeño poblado.

Los años pasaron y aquellas tierras cambiaron, personas iban y venían, cosas viejas se olvidaban y cosas nuevas se aprendían, con los años las personas aprendieron nuevas habilidades, monstruos raros comenzaron a rondar las tierras, leyendas nuevas fueron contadas y poco a poco algunas leyendas cayeron en el olvido.

Una nueva historia es contada entre las nuevas generación, una historia sobre un demonio en forma de zorro con nueve colas, este demonio tenía un poder demoniaco tremendo se dice que cada una de las colas era capaz de destruir montañas y crear tsunamis cada vez que se movían.

Con temor de que ese demonio pudiera causar más destrucción, la gente contrato a varios guerreros de las sombras, uno de aquellos guerreros logro dominar a aquel demonio , este guerrero era conocido como el cuarto Hokage, fue una batalla de vida o muerte, en el que el guerrero perdió la vida.

Debido a que el demonio era incapaz de morir el Hokage sello al demonio dentro de un bebe recién nacido, este bebe seria el carcelero de aquel demonio.

Sin embargo lo que muchas personas no se dieron cuenta es que este niño fue bendecido por los mismos dioses, porque en su mano izquierda un pequeño triangulo apareció, una señal de que este joven estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Una nueva leyenda estaba a punto de ser creada, un héroe acaba de nacer, aquel con el símbolo de los dioses destinado a acabar con el mal…el héroe del fuego acaba de nacer.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno como vieron esta historia sigue la línea del tiempo del link adulto, sé que a muchos tal vez no les parezca muy interesante que tomara esta línea del tiempo y me dirán que hubiera sido mejor tomar la línea de link niño que dan los sucesos de mejoras mask y twilight princess, créanme esa era la línea del tiempo que quería tomar (más que nada por mejoras mask), pero twilight princess no he tenido la oportunidad de terminarlo y la verdad si no conozco algo prefiero no escribirlo, la saga de link adulto es la que si he jugado todos los juegos por eso decidi utilizar esta línea del tiempo.

Este prologo más bien lo hice para los que no conocieran muy bien la línea temporal de Link adulto, para los que no sepan muy bien como es esta línea, bueno aquí tuve un problema se supone que link vuelve a su tiempo tras ocarina of time, siglos después (pienso que son siglos porque link no vuelve a aparecer y saben que el duende aparece cuando hay problemas) Ganondorf rompe el sello que lo mantenía sellado y ataca Hyrule, sin Link llamado el héroe del tiempo, las personas le rezan a las diosas y estas en respuesta inundan Hyrule con Ganonforf, la gente que logró escapar comenzó a vivir de nuevo en islas y hay comienza esta cronología con los juegos:

1: Ocarina of time

2: The Wind Wiker

3: Phantom Hourglass

4: Spirit Tracks

Esta historia cambiara algunas cosas en cuanto la historia de Naruto para que las dos sagas se adapten, asi que cualquier cosa o pregunta con gusto las respondo en caso de que se pregunten las cosas que cambiaran.

Esta historia como todas las demás será NaruSaku, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Espero que disfruten esta historia como yo disfrute de escribir este prologo.


	2. Sueños de Decepcion

N/A: Ojo con este capítulo, es muy importante que lean el N/A que hay al final de este capítulo.

* * *

_**Uzumaki Naruto: El Héroe Del Fuego**_

_**Capítulo 1: Sueños de Decepción**_

_Un joven de ropas verdes de cabello rubio, con una espada y una escudo estaba firmemente parado mientras delante de él estaba un oponente de apariencia amenazante ,era un enorme ser con la piel oscura y escamosa, de su cabeza salía fuego al igual que sus ojos._

_-"¡Humano, me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí, yo... te condeno... La maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!"- Dijo con sus últimas palabras aquel ser mientras comenzaba a desintegrarse._

_Maestro…_

_En un lugar rodeado de luz, un ser de piel morena, cabello rojo y gran armadura, pero lo que más destacaban eran sus ojos esa mirada…era una mirada llena de odio y furia, aquel ser parecía estar siendo encarcelado._

_-"¡Te maldigo Princesa! ¡Los maldigo sabios! ¡Te maldigo Héroe! Algún día cuando este sello sea roto…Yo regresare ¡Matare a sus descendientes y los hare pagar a los dos! Sera mejor que se preparen porque no tendré piedad"- Dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz._

_Maestro…Llego la hora…_

_Una gran torre, rodeado de una corriente de agua y mientras el viento soplaba violentamente, una gran lucha parecía haber tenido final, un hombre, tal vez el mismo o tal vez diferente, estaba parado mientras jadeaba y dejaba caer sus dos espadas._

_-"Jeje…te he subestimado…siempre te he subestimado…me has vencido de nuevo y acepto mi derrota…pero recuerda…esta batalla no terminara hasta que me haga con la Trifuerza, regresare…como siempre regreso…así que prepárate….porque la próxima vez…será la última que nos vayamos a ver"- Dijo mientras todo su cuerpo se convirtió en roca y acto seguido en polvo._

_Maestro…Llego la hora…es momento de reencontrarnos._

Un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un par de bigotes se despertó rápidamente, se rasco la cabeza y miro pensativamente por la ventana de su apartamento.

-"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"- Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio.

Antes de empezar con esta historia lo mejor será conocerlo a él, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, hace doce años que paso el atentado del Kyubi contra la aldea de Konoha, en este atentado murió mucha gente, hasta que el Cuarto Hokage uno de los ninjas más poderosos pudo encerrar al demonio en un recién nacido…no es difícil imaginar en que pobre niño le toco ser el carcelero.

A pesar de que el cuarto Hokage quería que el niño fuera considerado un héroe…pues digamos que algunos (o la mayoría) de los aldeanos no lo tomo demasiado bien, con esto Naruto en vez de verse como el carcelero del zorro, fue visto como el propio zorro.

Pero eso no impidió que Naruto se rindiera, poco a poco durante su vida el rubio pudo conseguir gente que lo apreciara y lo considerara su amigo, entre ellos el Tercer Hokage, un gran chunnin llamado Umino Iruka y un par de compañeros de clases.

-"Oh mierda se me hace tarde"- Dijo Naruto viendo el despertador y olvidando completamente su sueño, con rapidez se metió al baño y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba arreglado.

La ropa de Naruto no era muy…ninja que digamos, vestía una chamarra de color naranja con una franja azul y pantalones naranjas, un salvaje cabello rubio en punta y tenía tres bigotes en cada mejilla. También llevaba unas gafas verdes en la frente, muchos dirían que este traje era muy llamativo y gritaba "Estoy aquí, estoy aquí", pero hablamos de un chico que podía perder un grupo de Jounin.

Tras un desayuno compuesto de ramen y una leche que de alguna manera estaba de color verde, el rubio salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la academia ninja, hoy era un día muy importante para el joven rubio, su examen de graduación era ese día, el joven estaba bastante emocionado.

Naruto a pesar de ser bastante infantil, un poco flojo y ser considero el mayor bromista de la aldea, el joven estudiante era capaz de ponerse serio cuando la cosa lo amerita, Naruto no era un idiota…bueno al principio si porque la mayor parte de los maestros le daban información falsa o no le daban los libros de texto correspondientes, Iruka el único que se preocupó por él y el Hokage que lo trataba con cariño le dieron al joven libros útiles y a veces una ayuda en su formación.

Algo en lo que destacaba Naruto era en el uso de varias armas, Naruto podía tomar casi cualquier arma y utilizarla casi a la perfección, algo que sorprendió a la mayoría de las personas, lo raro era que a Naruto no le sorprendió esto, para él se sentía tan natural.

El taijutsu…bueno era un chico promedio en esta área, tenía un mejor estado físico que la mayoría de los chicos de su clase y no peleaba tan mal.

En el uso de ninjutsus…bueno antes que nada en la academia había tres ninjutsus que los alumnos tenían que perfeccionar, el Kawarimi no jutsu un ninjutsu que permite al usuario evadir un ataque remplazándolo casi comúnmente con un tronco, para Naruto este ninjutsu no le fue tan difícil aprender si tuvo sus problemas pero lo aprendió al final.

Por otro lado el Henge no Jutsu un ninjutsu que permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u objeto y el Bushin no jutsu que le permite al usuario crear una réplica espectral del usuario, estos jutsus junto al Kawamari eran esenciales…a Naruto nunca le salía bien ninguno de los dos, el Henge...siempre parecía que le salía un tumor y el Bushin...ni siquiera hablar de eso que al rubio le daba pena.

Naruto atravesó la plaza de la aldea, recibiendo la sus acostumbradas miradas de odio y comentarios para nada agradables contra su persona, Naruto solo sonrió, no importa que el siempre enfrentaba todo con una gran sonrisa y además nada lo iba a detener ese día, porque ese día orgullosamente podría llamarse un ninja de Konoha.

A pesar de todo Naruto siempre se preguntó porque lo trataban así, que el recuerde nunca hizo nada tan malo, desde que tenía memoria casi todos los aldeanos le tenían odio, el rubio solo quería saber la razón nada más.

-"Buenos días Naruto"- Dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció a la perfección.

-"Buenos días Iruka-sensei"- Dijo Naruto con felicidad, como mencione una de las pocas personas que llegaron a respetar a Naruto fue uno de sus maestros, Iruka nunca albergo odio por el rubio y lo trataba como si fueran hermanos o incluso padre e hijo.

-"Espero que estés preparado, hoy va a ser un gran día si logras aprobar el examen"- Dijo Iruka.

-"Lo se Iruka-sensei, estoy seguro de que voy a poder pasar, he estado entrenando mucho"- Respondió Naruto bastante entusiasmado.

-"Bueno, es mejor que entres que no falta mucho para empezar"- Dijo Iruka y junto a Naruto entraron a la academia.

Naruto entro al aula, paso entre varias chicas desmayadas y se sentó junto a uno de sus compañeros de clases, un joven de cabello negro, ojos negros, vestía una playera azul y un par de pantalones blancos, su nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

A los ojos de los demás Sasuke era silencioso con un toque de misterio, algo que hacía que las chicas cayeran como locas por el Uchiha, Sasuke era frio y solitario debido a un incidente llamado la masacre uchiha donde todo su clan fue brutalmente asesinado, sobreviviendo el y el asesino…su hermano Uchiha Itachi.

-"Teme"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Dobe"- Respondió Sasuke.

La única persona con la que Sasuke llego a relacionarse fue con Naruto, al principio Sasuke veía a Naruto más que nada como un idiota sin cerebro, fue cuando Naruto comenzó a mejorar con el paso del tiempo gracias a Iruka y el Hokage que el rubio comenzó a sacar su potencial y fue cuando Sasuke vio en Naruto alguien a quien llamar rival.

Sasuke no era tonto, observaba muy bien su entorno y sabía que todos los aldeanos y maestros lo trataban como mierda, excepto Iruka, el Hokage y unos cuantos adultos, el Uchiha siempre quiso saber la razón, cuando se lo pregunto al rubio este dijo que no tenía idea y el Uchiha no se metió más en el tema.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían una extraña relación de amistad-odio o como algunos le llamaban amienemigos, siempre intentando derrotarse el uno al otro, insultándose cuando podían pero al final eran amigos.

-"Maldita sea Ino-cerda, déjame pasar"- Dijo una voz femenina bastante molesta.

-"Ni en tus sueños frentona"- Respondió otra voz femenina.

Para Naruto una de esas voces era para el como si mil ángeles cantaran, para Sasuke…bueno para el las dos voces parecían las del mismo diablo viniendo por su alma.

Dos chicas entraron al salón bastante desarregladas como si acabaran de pelear, Naruto no presto atención a la chica rubia del traje morado, eran de los compañeros que peor lo trataban a pesar de que tuvieron historia la joven se inclinó más por los comentarios de los aldeanos y sus compañeros.

La otra chica era una a la que si le daba toda su atención, era una hermosa chica de delicados y finos cabellos rosados, con ojos igual de brillantes que el mismo jade, un hermoso vestido rojo estilo kimono con diseños blancos y un círculo del mismo color en la espalda con aberturas dejando ver sus lindas piernas y sin mangas, con un par de pantalones apretados cortos de color verde oscuro que hacían notar ese hermoso…bueno ustedes saben.

Y esta es la descripción de Naruto que tiene con la joven de cabello rosado llamada Haruno Sakura, el amor secreto del joven rubio (Como si no se notara).

-"Buenos días Sakura-chan"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

-"Buenos días Naruto"- Dijo la joven de cabellos rosados.

-"_Que no me vea, que no me vea…Kami si tienes algo de respeto que no me vea_"- Pensaba el Uchiha intentando esconderse.

-"¡Sasuke-kun, buenos dias!"- Grito emocionada Sakura.

-"_Mierda_"- Fue el único pensamiento del Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura en opinión de Sasuke solo era otra fan del montón, en opinión de Naruto una buena amiga y otras cosas que no son importantes por ahora (Algunas algo pervertidas), Sakura siempre desde pequeña fue molestada por su gran frente y tuvo que recibir abusos de casi todas sus compañeras y compañeros por esto, sus primeros amigos fueron Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto, estos dos la defendieron porque para ellos se les hacía ridículo que la molestaran por esto más que nada al Uzumaki que no podía entender que solo por ser algo diferente la molestaran por esto.

Su amistad con Ino parecía irrompible, pero metamos Sasuke a la formula y las cosas cambian, Ino y Sakura se volvieron enemigas por el amor del ultimo Uchiha, aunque no mentiría que lloro durante un buen par de semanas por perder una buena amiga, pero por suerte tuvo a Naruto que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos…aunque eso no impidió que la Haruno prefiriera un poco más al Uchiha que al Uzumaki.

Pronto Iruka entro con un par de papeles, acompañado por Mizuki uno de los maestros de la academia era uno de los pocos maestros que no lo miraba con odio, lo trataba como un alumno más, los dos procedieron a sentarse en el escritorio.

-"Muy bien, este es el examen final, cuando diga sus respectivos nombres pasaran al frente y realizaran harán dos Bushin, si lo hacen bien recibirán un protector y felicidades podrán llamarse a si mismo orgullosamente ninjas de Konoha"- Explico Iruka.

Todos comenzaron a sonreír y decir lo fácil que sería pasar este examen…Naruto no era uno de ellos, por dentro se estaba volviendo loco, esperaba que esta última parte fuera sobre algo que el pudiera hacer y no ese estúpido jutsu.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llamados y todos salían con un protector en la frente, Naruto cada vez se ponía más nervioso, si no lo pasaba no podría volverse un ninja y su sueño de ser Hokage tardaría más en hacerse realidad, parecía que en algún momento se desmayaría como esa chica Hinata que cada vez que la veía esta se desmayaba…a veces se preguntaba si la chica tenía una grave enfermedad.

-"Uzumaki Naruto"- Dijo Iruka, Naruto regreso en sí y al escuchar su nombre sabía que era su turno…pero mas bien fue como si lo llamaran para darle una sentencia a muerte o algo parecido, Naruto se calmó y bajo vio que ya solo quedaban nueve de sus compañeros entre ellos Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto respiro hondo y concentro todo su chakra esperando utilizar la cantidad correcta.

-"¡Bushin no jutsu!"- Grito Naruto haciendo los sellos necesarios para hacer el jutsu.

Pronto Naruto fue cubierto por una nube de humo, poco a poco el humo se dispersó, todos vieron lo que paso y sus bocas cayeron al piso, Naruto abrió poco a poco los ojos vio la reacción de todos a su alrededor, Naruto lentamente volteo su cabeza con algo de miedo, cuando vio lo que había hecho casi se desmaya.

Naruto solo pudo hacer un Bushin, pero este Bushin estaba completamente mal hecho, donde irían sus manos están sus pies y donde están sus pies están sus manos, su cabeza estaba en una posición bastante rara, además estaba todo pálido.

La cara de Naruto entro en pánico, estos tres años, estudiando, esforzándose, entrenándose…todo para que este fuera el resultado, Naruto miro a Iruka y vio la decepción en su rostro, Mizuki igual se veía decepcionado.

"Naruto…estas reprobado"- Dijo Iruka con un tono decepcionante que hirió al joven rubio.

Naruto estuvo a punto de colapsar al escuchar estas palabras, el rubio miro hacia el suelo sin poder mirar a nadie en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de Iruka, Sakura estaba algo preocupada por su amigo, Sasuke se mostró neutral pero por dentro se sentía mal por él.

-"Vamos Iruka, el chico se esforzó mucho en estos tres años, además logro por lo menos logro duplicar su cuerpo…no muy bien pero lo ha conseguido"- Intento Mizuki de convencer a su compañero.

-"La respuesta es no Mizuki, cada estudiante se supone tiene que generar al menos dos Bushin, todos los estudiantes han generado los dos Bushin, este jutsu es básico para engañar al oponente por lo tanto es básico para la supervivencia, no podemos aprobarlo"- Explico Iruka.

-"Pero…su taijutsu es bueno y no hay nadie mejor en el manejo de armas que el"-Dijo Mizuki en un último intento de convencer a su compañero.

-"No insistas Mizuki, no voy a hacer la vista gorda, las reglas son las reglas, lo siento Naruto…pero sigues estando reprobado"- Dijo Iruka, Mizuki simplemente asintió, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo, Naruto le dio una última mirada a sus profesores y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la academia.

Naruto se sentó en el columpio que estaba afuera de la academia, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba enojado, no con Iruka que no lo aprobó, sabía que su maestro estaba haciendo su trabajo, no con Mizuki porque al menos intento convencer a su compañero, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber fallado.

Naruto levanto la mirada y vio a todos sus excompañeros felices, siendo felicitados por sus padres, Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada, el más que nada quería saber cómo se sentía eso, debió ser genial porque todos estaban sonriendo, él nunca podría sentir ese sentimiento porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres.

-"Naruto-chan"- Se escuchó una voz femenina, Naruto levanto la mirada, frente a él estaba Sakura acompañado de dos personas, el rubio no tardo en saber quiénes eran.

La primera persona era una mujer alta, rubia y ojos verdes, tenía un traje parecido al de Sakura pero de color blanco y tres círculos rojos en la parte inferior, su nombre Haruno Mebuki.

La segunda persona era un hombre con el cabello rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo, ojos de color azul claro, estaba usando una bata oscura, su nombre Haruno Kazashi.

-"Hola Señora y Señor Haruno"- Respondió Naruto intentando poner buena cara pero en estos momentos le era imposible.

-"Dime Naruto ¿Dónde está tu protector? Deberías tenerlo puesto pues eso demuestra estar orgulloso de haber pasado el examen y ser un ninja de Konoha"- Dijo Kazashi, las dos Haruno lo miraron con rostros asesinos mientras Naruto solo bajo más la mirada si era posible

-"Papa"- Dijo Sakura con señas de que se detuviera.

-"¿Qué hice?"- Pregunto algo preocupado Kazashi.

-"Yo…yo no pase el examen"- Dijo con bastante tristeza Naruto.

-"¿Qué pero…?"- No pudo terminar porque sintió un coscorrón y luego un jalón de oreja por parte de su esposa.

-"No escuchaste a tu hija, Naruto no pudo realizar el Bushin"- Explico Mebuki susurrándolo para no hacer sentir mal a Naruto.

-"Yo…lo siento Naruto…tal vez…hey…el próximo…"- Intento decir algo Kazashi para subirle el humor al rubio, pero al parecer solo lo hacía sentir peor, Mebuki de nuevo le dio un coscorrón para que se callara.

-"Naruto-chan, porque no vienes con nosotros, cenaremos…cenaremos ramen, ¿Qué te parece?"- Pregunto Mebuki al Uzumaki, esperando que este aceptara.

-"Muchas gracias Sra. Haruno pero la verdad no tengo mucha hambre"- Dijo Naruto, los Haruno sabían que si el no aceptaba ramen gratis es que la verdad se sentía muy mal.

-"Naruto, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa, sabes que eres bienvenido con nosotros"- Dijo Kazashi con un tono comprensivo.

-"Muchas gracias Sr. Haruno, lo tendré en cuenta"- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto.

-"Nos vemos luego Naruto-chan"- Dijo Mebuki mientras junto a su familia se alejaban, Sakura quiso levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pero las palabras no salieron, antes de salir a la calle, Sakura escucho a un par de madres que miraban a Naruto, con cierto desprecio.

-"Ese chico…"- Dijo una con algo de asco en sus palabras.

-"Él es el muchacho, escuche que fue el único que reprobó…"- Dijo la otra mujer.

-"Pues se lo merece"- Respondió con odio.

-"Imagínate si se hubiera convertido en ninja, porque él es el chico…"- Dijo la mujer antes de ser interrumpida.

-"Sabes que no se nos está permitido hablar de eso…"- Dijo su compañera poniendo fin a su parloteo, Sakura escucho cada palabra, mientras le daba un último vistazo al rubio.

-"Mama…"- Estaba a punto de preguntar Sakura.

-"Sakura…solo ignora esos comentarios…"- Ordeno Mebuki, Sakura miro a su padre pero se veía bastante serio, algo raro viniendo de él.

-"Dobe"- Dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció.

-"¿Qué quieres teme?"- Pregunto Naruto sin ánimos de pelear con el Uchiha.

-"…Sera mejor que te des prisa, no te voy a estar esperando toda la vida"- Dicho esto Sasuke se marchó, Naruto miro como su compañero se marchaba a su casa, Naruto vio que nadie más había alrededor así que el también se fue a su casa.

Naruto llego a su departamento bastante devastado, hoy no fue su día la verdad, toda la alegría de la mañana se le había drenado por completo al escuchar las simples palabras de que no paso el examen, de por si los comentarios de los aldeanos no ayudaron, Naruto se tumbó en su cama y decidió descansar un poco esperando que en los brazos de Morfeo pudiera recuperarse de este día.

_Montando encima de una enorme ave estaba un chico de cabello rubio, sentía la brisa del aire en todo su cuerpo y podía tocar las suaves nubes que estaban a su alrededor._

_-"Ha sido un día maravilloso"- Dijo una voz femenina, el joven volteo y detrás de una joven hermosa de cabello rubio montaba un ave como la suya pero de color morado._

_-"Mmm…esto, Link…veras…yo"- Decía la rubia algo sonrojada mientras el joven la veía con curiosidad._

_Pero cuando todo parecía ir de buena forma un destello deja aturdidos a los dos jóvenes, cuando logran recuperar poco a poco la visión, los dos quedan bastante sorprendidos._

_-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto la chica bastante aturdida._

_Delante de ellos apareció un gran remolino de color negro, intentaron dar vuelta y esquivarlo pero era demasiado fuerte, el aire los estaba atrayendo violentamente._

_-"Que… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"- Pregunto bastante asustada la joven mientras estaba siendo arrastrada al torbellino, el joven intento ir a su rescate, estirando la mano para atraparla la joven lo intento también, estuvieron a solo unas milésimas de tomarse de las manos…pero nada era tan sencillo, el remolino logro atrapar a la joven con fuerza._

_-"¡Link! ¡Socorro!"- Grito la joven bastante asustada, pero el joven no podía hacer nada ya que segundos después el remolino lo mando a volar lejos de su amiga mientras su vista se volvía oscura._

-"¡Zelda!"- Grito Naruto despertándose rápidamente y sudando, Naruto movió su cabeza intentando recordar lo que había soñado.

-"Genial otro de esos sueños y ¿Quién demonios es Zelda?"- Se preguntó Naruto, aunque el nombre se le hacía muy familiar sabía que jamás había conocido a una chica con aquel nombre, Naruto miro su reloj eran apenas las 4 de la tarde.

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento sobre qué hacer, podría ir a casa de Sakura…pero rápidamente la descarto sabía que sus padres le estarían haciendo una fiesta por su graduación y a pesar de que lo invitaron no quería arruinarle su felicidad por él.

Su segundo pensamiento fue el Uchiha, sabía que este no celebraría, pero no sabía con qué cara ver al que una vez llamo rival, se suponía que tenían que estar a la misma altura para llamarse así, pero él ni siquiera se graduó.

-"…"- Sin nada más que decir, Naruto tomo sus armas y salió de su departamento.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado, se podía ver el ocaso, dando entender que pronto anochecería, en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, Naruto estaba descansando y mirando al cielo, a su alrededor había varios tiro al blanco con Kunais y Shirukens, la mayor parte eran tiros perfectos.

-"Al parecer incluso deprimido tu habilidad con las armas nunca falla"- Dijo una voz, Naruto se sorprendió de ver quien estaba hay.

-"Mizuki-sensei"- Saludo algo cansado Naruto.

-"Naruto…sabes que Iruka-sensei es estricto, no creas que está en tu contra"- Dijo Mizuki sentándose al lado de Naruto.

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué solo a mí?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"El quiere que seas fuerte, no puedes esperar que todo se te dé en bandeja de plata, Iruka se ve a sí mismo en ti, sin padres…sin una familia, intenta entender a Iruka, si te graduara sin que pudieras utilizar bien los nijutsus básicos, no sobrevivirías al campo de batalla"- Explico Mizuki.

-"Pero…me esforcé demasiado, ahora tengo que esperar tres años para intentar hacer de nuevo el examen"- Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-"Y si te dijera…que hay una forma para no esperar tanto"- Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa.

-"¿En serio?"- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-"Es un pequeño secreto, pero creo que no estaría mal contártelo, es un pequeño examen, no necesitaras utilizar ninjutsus, pero quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres intentarlo?"- Pregunto Mizuki con una sonrisa.

-"Si…por favor Mizuki-sensei"- Dijo emocionado Naruto.

-"Oh, es simplemente fácil solo tienes que…"- De esta forma Mizuki paso a explicarle sobre aquel examen.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

N/A: Muy bien sean bienvenidos a esta parte, como dije arriba es necesario pasar a esta parte en este preciso momento, porque…no se hagan que sé que tienen preguntas y con gusto las respondo.

Cambios en la primera parte de Naruto:

1: Naruto hace el examen Gennin tres veces según el manga, aquí como vieron fue la primera vez que Naruto hace este examen, Naruto comenzó la academia como los demás a los 10 años y termino a los 13 años, aquí la academia dura tres años para aplicar el examen, en mi opinión creo que esforzarse tres años y que te terminen reprobando por algo tan facil dolería más…experiencia personal con materias de la superior.

2: Naruto se esforzó más, sé que quiere llamar la atención a través de sus bromas, pero Naruto viendo al principio que era el más bajo de la clase le dio ánimos para esforzarse en casi todos los aspectos, con ayuda de Iruka y el Hokage, me gusta pensar como en varios fics que Naruto no aprendió bien por parte de los profesores y le daban libros sin ninguna utilización alguna además de servir como pisapapeles.

3: Sasuke y Sakura serán un poco más considerados, a pesar del asesinato de su Clan Sasuke se mostrara un poco más abierto, han visto Naruto Resumida donde Sasuke tiene una voz aburrida y monótona…no sé por qué pero es casi la misma esencia que tiene en la serie...en otras palabras la personalidad de una roca, no será del todo abierto pero al menos tendrá un poquito más amable, igual que Sakura será amiga de Naruto pero no quiero que piensen que convertirá a Sakura en una Mary sue, tendrá los mismos problemas que la serie, la más débil del team 7 (siendo fan de la rosada hasta yo sé que fue un poco débil en la primera parte) y fan girl de Sasuke, pero no tanto como en la serie.

4: Naruto experto en armas, esto lo explicare con el tiempo, aunque algunos pueden darse a la idea de cómo obtuvo o porque tiene esta habilidad.

5: Inner Sakura será un punto clave en la historia.

6: Como vieron habrá aparición de los padres de Sakura.

Cambios en la saga de La línea de Link adulto o línea del futuro como le llaman algunos:

1: Sabemos que al final de Wind Waker, Link le clava la llave espada a Ganondorf en la frente y sabemos que este simplemente rie y se convierte en piedra quedando sellado junto al antiguo Hyrule debajo del mar gracias al deseo del rey y la espada maestra, el cambio aquí es que Link mata a Ganondorf y puse esa línea de dialogo, el porqué de esto, lo explicare en el siguiente capítulo.

Si tienen alguna otra pregunta con gusto se las responderé, mientras tanto por favor déjenme algún comentario, me alientan a mejorar y traerles capítulos mas rápido, no es necesario dejarlos pero me ayudaría saber que gente se toma la molestia de leer esta historia, además no cuesta nada.


End file.
